


Distractions

by StarlightPhoenix



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Abrupt Ending, Angst, Dead Ligur (Good Omens), Gen, Hurt No Comfort, No beta we fall like Crowley, Rarepair (i think?), i wrote it as friendship but you can read it as slash if you want, look i am starved for Michael and Ligur content so i gotta make it myself, mentioned child death in like half a sentence (it's the seven plagues of Egypt), note the Major Character Death tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26557309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightPhoenix/pseuds/StarlightPhoenix
Summary: An angel and demon meet in Egypt.No, notthatangel and demon.Michael and Ligur meet in Egypt.
Relationships: Ligur & Michael (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> Guess I have to make my own Michael & Ligur content, huh. Well, here it is!

She first meets him in Egypt. 

It’s the busiest she’ll ever be. The humans perfected sin, angering the Lord and leaving Michael on punishment duty. She has seven plagues to coordinate–not to mention the death of every firstborn in Egypt–along with planning the movement of the Third Sphere. She has no time to entertain the frivolous questions of other angels, let alone the whims of a stray demon. 

And yet, Hell continues to be a thorn in her side. They send a Duke to scout Egypt and see what the fuss is, as if she’s there for pleasure rather than business. 

He steps up to her left side, watching her hand go to her sword and rest on the hilt. Neither of them falter in their movement. Michael continues cataloguing the houses and streets, and the demon matches her step for step. 

She counts the houses, noting where they sit and how many children she can see. It was only a rough estimate that the other angels would later confirm, but she refuses to break first and entertain those below her. 

The tense silence continued for an entire street before the demon breaks. 

“So, princess,” he grins. “All this drama for a little idolatry? Seems a bit much, especially for the  _ great _ Archangel Michael.”

Angled away from the demon’s line of sight, she flexes her fingers on the hilt of her sword. She doesn’t have to entertain him. There’s work to do. There’s  _ always _ work to do. After the affair was done, Gabriel would have a neat stack of paperwork on her desk. One strike and she could continue with her duties. 

“They’ve enslaved Her favored people,” she answers instead. “The Pharaoh must answer for his crimes and the crimes of his forefathers.” 

“Oh, he will,” the other dismisses. “He’s ours, anyways. Forefathers are already answering, don’t you worry.” 

She glances at him. Bright orange glances back, the solemn color of Hellfire, assuring her that even in death, humanity could not escape punishment. She lets herself smile at that. 

An odd demon, the one beside her. He hasn’t made any move to attack, as if he wants a conversation instead. But, she hasn’t attacked either. 

Still, there is a reason she is in Egypt. 

Business, not pleasure. There is still too much left to do, and it was the worst possible time for distractions. 

“You should leave,” she says. To his credit, he doesn’t look hurt by her words, just lets her continue. “In a few days, there will be more angels than humans here. Not an ideal place for a demon.” 

“Right, ‘course. Bad timing. I’ll catch you when there are less angels next time.”

That was  _ not _ what she meant, she tries to say. She wasn’t inviting the demon for  _ next time. _ She was merely suggesting that he leave before some Principality catch sight of him and make quick use of their sword. 

He’s gone before she could correct him. 

She didn’t even catch his name, she later realizes. 

But there are too many demons to keep track of, and she rarely has reason to come down to Earth. She might’ve faltered in a moment of distraction, but she wouldn’t hesitate to strike down the demon if she saw him again. 

-

Millenia later, she looks at him with a fake sternness that neither of them believe for a second. 

“You didn’t even tell me your name,” Michael accuses.

“You never asked,” Ligur says back. “Were you distracted?”

“Of course not,” she lies. “It was a busy time. I had work to do.”

“You’re always working. You’re working right now.”

“Diligence is a virtue,” she recites, just to see the look of disgust on his face. “Now, about the AntiChrist–”

-

Had she known that she would never see him again, she would’ve let him distract her longer. 

**Author's Note:**

> I made myself sad writing this, so let me know if I made someone else sad too. 
> 
> You can find me at [cleverlittlejay.tumblr.com](https://cleverlittlejay.tumblr.com/) where I still post about Good Omens in the year 2020...
> 
> Come say hi, or just lurk around! I also have other Good Omens fics so you should check those out too!


End file.
